Starstruck at Goode
by SeaweedBrain WiseGirl1
Summary: Annabeth Chase is America's Sweetheart, but with all the fame and fortune, comes a price. High School. And that's not the only problem. She's got her mind on a certain Seaweed Brain, whose as oblivious as always. But when the choice comes, will she go back to her glamorous life? Or back in New York at Goode High? This story doesn't have demigods. Rated T because of teenage themes


**I've reconstructed this story... So I hope you guys like it! Sorry I've been on and off, I just couldn't come up with a good plot for the story, so I figured I'd just rewrite it... I hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or any of the songs used in this fanfic. I only own the plot :)**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth POV**

"Annie!" my overly excited manager Veronica yelled for me from the opposite side of my dressing room. I inwardly groaned when I heard the nickname, as NO ONE is allowed to call me that. Well, no one but Thalia. I walked over to where she was standing, looking at the racks of clothes that lingered on every wall of the spacious room. She was holding up a shimmering gold top, which would definitely accentuate my curves. I gave her a disgusted look, and she sighed and muttered, "Why do I even try?!" while throwing her hands up in the air in the midst of it all. Once she was gone, I laughed to myself. I picked out a loose, black shirt with a yellow and white daisy on the front and yellow skinny jeans to match the flower. Just before I walked out, I laced up my black Converse high tops to tie the whole outfit together. With my blonde curls down my back, I smirked to myself as I walked out the door to get my mic set up.

I was currently standing underneath the stage, on the lift that would raise me up to the height of the stage. I was squatting to avoid hitting my head, because we all know, that hurts. I heard the first few notes of the first song of the concert, and the roaring of the crowds awakened my senses. I felt the lift moving upwards, and soon, I could see the faces of thousands of people all focused on me. "Hello New York City!" I yelled into the microphone, just before I had to sing the first line of my song.

Boom Clap by Charli XCX

You're picture perfect blue  
Sunbathing on the moon  
Stars shining as your bones illuminate  
First kiss just like a drug  
under your influence  
you take me over you're the magic in my veins  
this must be love

Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now

No silver or no gold  
Could dress me up so good  
You're the glitter in the darkness of my world  
Just tell me what to do  
I'll fall right into you  
Going under cast a spell just say the word  
I feel your love

Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now

You are the light and I will follow  
you let me lose my shadow  
you are the sun the glowing halo  
and you keep burning me up with all of your love

I started clapping my hands over my head, motioning for the crowd to do the same.

Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now  
Boom clap  
The sound of my heart  
The beat goes on and on and on and on and  
Boom clap  
You make me feel good  
Come on to me come on to me now

The crowd was roaring, and that was only the first song. I laughed into my mic, and said, "I'm glad you guys liked that one! I've got some new songs for you tonight, and I'm hoping you like them!" Cue another round of cheers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the concert, I headed back to my hotel room, and watched The Little Mermaid. It was about 11:45, when I got a text from my manager saying she wanted to meet with me as soon as possible. I quickly texted her back and told her to meet me in the Starbucks in the hotel lobby. I threw on a Pink sweatshirt with a hood to somewhat cover my face from being recognized from the public. As I walked down the hall to the elevator, thoughts and worries started making their way into my mind. What was so important that she needed to talk to me about at nearly midnight? Did something happen to my family? I'm not close with them, so I don't even know what they're up to anymore, but it would still be something worth talking to me about. Or did something happen to… Thalia? Thalia was my closest friend, and you could almost consider her my sister. I actually plan on meeting up with her tomorrow for dinner. We talk daily, but I haven't seen her in over a year. I stepped into the elevator as I continue to contemplate the possibilities of the conversation I was about to have.

I was sitting in one of the soft chairs, in the corner of the coffee shop, waiting for Veronica to arrive. I looked up from my chai to see her walk through the doors and look around for me. I lifted my hood up a bit so she could see my face. When she saw me, she started walking towards me and sat in the seat across from mine. I pulled my hood back up snug and greeted her with a half-hearted grin. "Hi Veronica" I say. "What is it that you needed to talk to me about?" I ask. She smiles tiredly at me, and says, "We would like for you to go to high school." I was a bit confused to say the least. "Who is we?" I ask. "Myself and your father…" "My father?" I ask disbelief and anger flaring up inside me. "What makes him think that he can come waltzing back into my life, after three years of not even sending me a letter?" "I knew this would be a touchy subject," Veronica says uncomfortably. "But he is your father, so I've come to terms with him that you can choose any high school in the country to attend, as long as you do attend. Meaning you will have to find your own living arrangements, but that won't be too much of a problem." "Goode High." I answer, completely unfazed. "What?" she says confused. "You said that I could choose any high school in the country, so I choose Goode High here in New York with Thalia." She nods, and says her goodbyes and goodnights, promising me that we will go look at places I could live tomorrow morning. After she leaves, I feel two new feelings swell inside of me. Anger because of my father and his nosiness, and also anticipation for what my future holds for me within the next few weeks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had figured out where I was going to live throughout my high school experience. I had originally planned out renting out a penthouse, but that had quickly changed when Veronica decided she didn't want me living alone, because her life was back in California. She had called Thalia, and asked where she was currently living, even though I already knew it was with her aunt, and asked if I could stay there. Her aunt's name is Sally and she has a son our age named Percy. Weird name huh? Sally had been happy to oblige because she says her house is too big for three people. So, I had flown back to San Francisco to box all of my belongings up to send them on a plane with me back to New York. Once I had got all the essential things I needed to survive in New York, I took one last look around my home, and walked out the door with a satisfied sigh.

Sally was even sweeter than I had imagined; when I first saw her that was my initial thought. She had long, brown hair with a few gray streaks that tumbled down her back in waves. She greeted and hugged me like I was her daughter, and I noticed she smelled like chocolate chip cookies, and she still had flour on her blue apron. Another reason I knew she was a good person, is the fact that she took me, a complete stranger, into her home and offered to care for me. We started grabbing boxes that carried my stuff, into the elevator, when she suddenly yelled, "Percy! Come help with these boxes!" I heard a muffled 'coming!' from up the stairs, and then the most gorgeous boy appeared in front of me.

When he came down, I felt my knees go weak, and I dropped the box I was holding. They both looked at me, seeing if I was alright, and I just played it off, like I'd just dropped it. But I couldn't help it. He had raven black hair that seemed neatly untamed. You could tell he'd tried to calm it down somewhat, but it was just uncontrollable. Then, I saw his eyes: they were such a vibrant green that seemed to make my heart melt. It wasn't just any green though, it was sea green, and it was the perfect mix of blue and green that you always tried to achieve by mixing pigments on paper. I felt myself and snapped my eyesight towards the ground, blushing. Wait, what? Annabeth Chase does not get lovesick over some boy, and she does most definitely NOT blush. I just had a feeling that this boy would be the death of me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts immediately when he said, "Hey, I'm Percy. I really like your music by the way." "Thank you. I'm Annabeth." He gave me a sly smile, and said, "So you moved here from California?" "Yeah, I don't really know my way around here, so don't start giving me New Yorker talk." I said chuckling. He laughed, and replied by saying, "Well, we're going to have to fix that aren't we? Once we get you all settled; I'll take you on a tour of Manhattan." I genuinely smiled. "I think I'd like that." I said. We grabbed the last few boxes, and slid into the elevator, where he pressed level 7 to take me to my new home.

Percy POV

I was sitting on my bed, listening to my iPod, when my mom came in and told me she had news. I took my earphones out, to listen more carefully, and she smiled at me. "Percy. I need your okay for this before I confirm." I sat up a little straighter and let out a little 'alright' letting her know to continue. "Well, Thalia's friend called, and she needs a place to stay for the school year, and maybe even after that. But it is a girl, so I want to make sure that you're okay with it, because it would be three girls to one boy. If you're uncomfortable, please tell me, and I'm sure she could find another place to stay."

My mind was running on overdrive. I was about ready to say no; because I was almost positive it was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, trying to get closer to me. She had had a crush on me since the fourth grade, we're in eleventh grade now, and I kind of thought she was crazy. She used to be cool, back when she wore her paint splattered jeans, band tees, with her blue plastic hairbrush in her back pocket. But, she had become something of a slut now. Sorry for the language... But that's the only word I can think of to describe her now. She wears miniskirts so short they should be considered underwear, and tops with V-necks so low, it almost destroys the purpose of wearing a shirt. Her face is always caked in make-up, and she wears so much foundation, her face looks orange from a certain light. But she still has the same old red hair; fried, from straightening and curling it so much, but it's still red. Though, instead of telling my mom no, I find my mouth forming the words, "Who is it?" She gives me a small smile like she knows something I don't. "Annabeth Chase", she says. My eyes widen, and I find myself nodding my head that it's okay. Well, I better hide that poster I have of her on my wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't believe that I am about to meet the Annabeth Chase. Much less, live with her for a year. I was trying to run my hands through my hair one last time, before I met her, but I was interrupted when I heard my mom yell, "Percy! Come help with these boxes!" I kind of mumbled before flying down the stairs, three at a time. When I rounded the corner, I saw a head full of the blonde curls that she is famous for. Annabeth Chase. Right when she turned around, she accidently dropped the box she was holding. We made eye contact for about ten seconds, when she immediately looked down and blushed. "Hey. I'm Percy; I really like your music." She looked up, once again, and made eye contact with me. "Thank you. I'm Annabeth" her voice sounded different than when she did on television, it was even more melodic. I didn't want it to become an awkward silence, so I said, "So you moved here from California?" "Yeah, and I don't know my way around here so don't start giving me New Yorker talk!" she said while chuckling. I let out a laugh and said, "Well, we're going to have to fix that aren't we? Once we get you all settled, I'll take you on a tour of Manhattan." She nodded softly, and we each picked one of the last two boxes, and stepped into the elevator. Right here, right now, I know I made the right choice by telling my mom yes. This was going to be the best year.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading guys! Sorry I know it's not the greatest… But this is my first fanfic. Please review and tell me what you guys want on here and I'll do my best to make sure it gets done. Hopefully I get to update as often as I'd like… And if it's going to be updating quickly, it'd be now, because my dumb ankle is broken, so I can't do anything :(. I will update as soon as I can! Thanks guys!**


End file.
